


Evening Calm

by Orlha



Series: Drabbling in Narutoverse [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: Shikamaru reflects on his relationship with Sakura.





	Evening Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly very indulgent. I wanted to write something that wasn't angsty, and something slightly wistful. Not sure if I achieved it. Wasn't sure how having a plot or making it longer would affect it. Anyway, here it is. 
> 
> I'm a whole bucket of self-doubt, would love some feedback. Thanks!

Shikamaru lay on the grass, eyes half closed and cast into the dark twilight sky. The grass swayed in the sticky summer breeze, carrying the scent of petrichor. Above him, the leaves rustled, almost sounding like they were calling his name. He adjusted his weight, minding of Sakura half lying over his chest, his arm wrapped around waist, stroking the gap where her shirt and shorts failed to meet. 

It seemed an almost perfect time to light a cigarette, to let his worries sail off into the sky had it not been for Sakura’s presence. Instead, he pressed a kissed on her head, taking a breath of her hair. Where he had let despair coloured his thoughts, her weight and presence had anchored him. Shikamaru slowly pulled her onto him, managing to move her into a position where he could wrap his arms around her without waking her. She snuffled into his chest as if protesting for his handling but only continued to sleep. 

Perhaps he should wake her so that she wouldn’t wake up at odd hours later. Shikamaru did a mental shrug. To wake her to go to bed would be a strange thing. He carded his fingers through her hair and yawned.

There was a sense of peace and warm emotion in him. Something he didn’t think he could find after Asuma-sensei died, after the war. 

He was glad. Glad that he didn’t let Sakura go, glad that he pulled out of his apathy to reach out for her. She would have never been happy with Sasuke and regardless of her childhood crush, she wasn’t the same girl, she didn’t have the same aspirations. Her aspirations weren’t something Sasuke could fulfil if he even cared to. She wanted more than to be a housewife of a brood of children. 

He tightened his arms around her. A glorious legendary kunoichi, a wife and a mother. She was all those things now, the latter soon to come. Shikamaru wasn’t very bothered about it. It would happen when they wanted to and not because someone hassassed them to, or because he needed an heir. 

He was just happy that he had her. Happy that she found comfort in him. And even if it meant for him bagging food to go to eat in her office, or her doing it vice versa, Shikamaru found he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He looked down, eyes memorising the gentle slopes of her face. This is the woman he wanted to wake up to every day. Shikamaru smiled. Some things were worth working for.

 

 


End file.
